goodnight n go
by Ayu-Dazs
Summary: Short Jommy story set sometime around "Start Me Up" and "Helter Skelter". Jude doesn't show up to the studio, Tommy's worried...and for a good reason. A little bit fluffy, a little bit sweet. Title loosely based on "goodnight n go" by Ariana Grande.
1. Chapter 1

Nine o'clock on a Friday night. The streets of Toronto are buzzing and G-Major's fairly quiet, artists and producers wrapping up. Inside dimly lit studio A, Jude's singing some background vocals for "There's Us" while Tommy's sitting behind the glass tinkering with the soundboard.

"_Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough… there's us…." _Jude sang the last line quietly.

"Beautiful," came Tommy's voice though the speaker, softer than usual. He looked up at Jude with a faint smile.

"So, I can go?" Jude asked enthusiastically, shooting Tommy a big smile and raising her eyebrows.

A firm "No" came through the speaker, Tommy's soft expression firming up. "I need you to record the chorus again with the Townsend," he said, referring to a different microphone. He stood up from his chair. "I'm gonna go grab it, be right back," he added, leaving the soundboard and disappearing through the door.

Jude gave a sigh, deciding not to protest. She impatiently checked her wristwatch as she slumped down onto the stool.

As Tommy walked through the lobby on his way to Studio C, a rough voice called his attention: Patsy. She was sprawled on a couch, her combat boot clad feet slung over the arm. "You done with blondie yet?" she asked, lazily rolling her head and looking up at him.

"Ahhh, if you're referring to Jude, almost" he said with a roll of his eyes and a raise of his brows. He was already irritated with her.

"Well hurry up, I'm taking little miss perfect out tonight", Patsy replied with a glare. She tossed the cheap tabloid she was reading up to him.

Catching it, he glared down at her. "Seriously? She's seventeen," he said with a firm tone, mouth tightening. He glanced at the magazine in his hand. The headline read, in large block letters,

_Little Tommy Q's Control!  
He Won't Let Jude Leave The Studio Alone  
Jude Says: "He's a slave driver! I want out of my contract!"_

There were photos of Tommy and Jude walking down the sidewalk side by side, with cups of coffee in their hands, looking at each other and laughing. He wouldn't deny they looked good together.

"You read this trash?" Tommy asked, exasperatedly.

"Exactly, she's _seventeen. _It's about time she cracks her first cold one," Patsy replied, ignoring his question. "She needs to learn how to loosen up and have fun," she sneered. Patsy knew she got under Tommy's skin. She enjoyed doing so.

"_Don't_ get her messed up tonight," Tommy said in his do-not-mess-with-me tone. Patsy was one of very few who wasn't intimidated by him. He squatted down, face level with her, and met her gaze with narrowed eyes. A few seconds of the stare down passed before Tommy whispered, "I mean it."

Patsy smirked as he stood up and tossed the magazine back to her with more force than necessary. He turned on his heel and made his way towards Studio C, perpetually irked by everything about the woman.

"Hurry up, slave driver!" she yelled as he walked away.

Tommy fetched the mic he was looking for and walked it back to the studio, not giving Patsy a mere glance on the way past.


	2. Chapter 2

After a of couple takes, Tommy was finally satisfied with the backing vocals Jude recorded.

"I think we got it," Tommy grinned as Jude peeled her headphones off.

"Cool," she replied, passing though the door into the other side of the studio with Tommy. She leaned against the soundboard, arms folded.

"Now am I free to go?" she asked tentatively.

"You're free to go," answered Tommy, leaning back in his chair and giving a shrug. "Where-"

Jude eagerly cut him off before he could get his question out, "Alright! See you tomorrow then!" she said quickly while grabbing her leather jacket and dashing out the door.

Tommy sighed and finished up in the studio, saving his work and tweaking a few things. When he was done he turned off all of the electronics in the studio. He grabbed his jacket, flipped the light switch and locked the door behind him.

Out in the lobby, Jude and Patsy were still there, standing near the door talking to a group of musicians. As Tommy approached them, the musicians said their goodbyes to the girls and headed out of G-Major. Jude shrugged her jacket on as she made eye contact with Tommy.

"So, what are your big plans for tonight?" he asked, standing in front of Jude and Patsy.

"Uhhh, Patsy and I are just going out," Jude answered, trying to play it cool.

"Hmmm," Tommy raised his eyebrows. "Really think you should be _going out_?" he cocked his head.

"You see her ID?" Patsy asked, snatching it out of Jude's hand.

"Hey!" Jude protested.

"Check it out," Patsy grinned, extending her hand to Tommy.

"Patsy," Jude groaned, reaching for the ID.

"Ahhh!" Tommy raised his eyebrows and turned his mouth downwards in amusement. Glancing between the two of them with a smirk, "Jude _Quincy?" _he asked, referring to the name on her fake ID.

"Patsy made it," Jude quickly replied, shooting a look at Patsy and grabbing the ID out of Tommy's hand.

"It's got a nice ring to it," Tommy winked.

_Ugh, that look. Those eyes. _Jude could feel her face becoming warm_. He was so…_

"Hey, it sounded better than 'Jude Spiederman,'" answered Patsy, unamused. "Let's go blondie," she said, walking to the door.

"Jude!" Tommy called, stepping towards her as she started to follow Patsy. She turned back and faced him.

"Just…don't drink too much tonight, okay?" he said, as she halfway rolled her eyes. "And take a cab home. I mean it." He lowered his voice, "Patsy isn't exactly the type you want to be partying with."

"I know, I'll be fine. I'll be good. Promise."

"You also have to be here at 9 tomorrow, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I'll be here," she smiled up at him. "Goodnight _dad_," she said sarcastically, before reaching her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. Jude's hugs were the best. They made him feel warm, secure, loved. She always hugged him like she meant it. And he hated letting go. As she sweetly pecked his cheek, her hair brushed against his face. It smelled good.

Pulling apart, she headed for the door and gave him a smile and a wave over her shoulder.

Tommy wasn't the worrying type, but Jude has had a hand in changing that. He worried about her. He worried about who she was hanging out with, he worried about obsessive fans, he worried about her career…

He shook his head, interrupting his reverie. He wondered what he would do to preoccupy himself tonight. Maybe call Kwest- Sadie's in LA with Darius for a meeting. Kwest should be down to hang.

Back in the day, Kwest and Tommy would be club hopping on a Friday night, picking up women. Actually, Kwest was always more of Tommy's wingman. But things have changed. Kwest is serious with Tommy's ex now- if you could even call her that. More like his failed attempt at a distraction from Jude. It was never serious between Tommy and Sadie, even though she probably never realized that. His intentions were good…he thought maybe he could truly fall for Sadie. He tried. But it was torture, physically painful, impossible…like trying to suffocate himself.

Though he didn't know it now, Sadie would be the only other woman he'll ever be with, since he met Jude, until the two of them are finally together. He had no interest in other women. It scared the shit out of him. He was no longer the same guy he'd been for so long. He knew deep down that there was only one thing that could change him like that...the "L" word. But he never dared to let that realization come to a full thought in his head. He pushed it away, kept it in the back of his mind, buried and quiet.

He dialed Kwest's number as he walked out the doors of G-Major. "Kwest, what's up man?"…


	3. Chapter 3

The cab dropped Jude and Patsy off outside an old, rundown, brick building. It was close to 11 o'clock and downtown was bustling. Drunken people staggering across the street, kids shouting, music pumping from clubs on every corner.

"So, which club are we going to?" asked Jude as they got out of the cab.

"Zombie," Patsy replied, pointing to the building in front of them.

"Ummm, that doesn't look like a club, Pats," Jude eyed the building skeptically.

"It's downstairs. Underground club. It's wild. You'll like it, blondie," she nodded her head toward the side door as they approached it. "After you," she grinned.

Jude walked through the door, down the stairs, and was instantly met with grunge metal screaming piercing her ears. "Fun!" she yelled, uncertainly, as they opened the door and walked into a room filled with patrons one could only describe as "Patsy's people".


	4. Chapter 4

Jude hadn't intended on having more than a few drinks, but after she loosened up, and became acquainted with Patsy's friends, three drinks turned into four, five, until she lost count. She was finally blowing off some steam, letting out some of that pent up angst. Juggling school, her music, and her parents was enough to keep her stressed to the max- then add in the never-ending saga that was her and Tommy, and it was enough to drive her mad.

_Ah, forbidden love. Who knew it could be so exhausting, _she'd often thought to herself. The push and pull of their hearts as constant as the moon and tide. Two people who have such an affinity for each other, which draws them together irresistibly. Magnetizing. Such a love is not necessarily blissful; the agony of two souls, or perhaps two halves of a single soul, constantly struggling to unite.

While Jude was having a "party girl moment", it was just another Friday night for Patsy. Shot, scream, laugh, shot, swear, shot, join the band on stage for a song, shot, make out with some random guy named "Mad Dog", shot, dance on the bar, shot, etc. Patsy didn't lose count of how many shots she had because she didn't try to keep track in the first place.

Jude tried to keep up, but was totally wasted after the fourth drink. She was a lightweight, _seventeen- _as someone had also pointed out earlier in the night, and definitely not used to drinking at all in the first place. She'd drink a beer once in a while at the studio space with the guys, but that was always the extent of it.

By 5:00 a.m., the few stragglers, including Jude and Patsy, were given the boot out. "One for the road!" Patsy slurred as she and Jude clinked each another's shot glasses and put one more down the hatch.

It was a miracle they even found their way outside and hailed a cab. Patsy was screeching some metal song in the backseat while Jude's head throbbed and she tried to keep her nausea at bay. "How can it be 5 already?" she muttered. Somehow, she managed to tell the cabbie her address _and _endure 20 minutes of Patsy's song about _mallets and hot dogs._


	5. Chapter 5

Kwest walked into Studio A and flopped into the leather office chair next to Tommy. Tommy looked pensive, as usual, but maybe even more so this morning. Staring at the soundboard, leaned forward, tapping a pen on the counter, he was deep in thought.

"What's up, T?" asked Kwest.

"I don't know, man," he sighed looking over at Kwest. He leaned back in his chair. "Jude was supposed to be here at 9, and it's already 10:30. She's not answering her cell, home phone…"

"That's weird. Maybe something came up."

"Yeah, she went out with _Patsy_ last night," he replied, with more than a hint of annoyance.

"Uh oh…that doesn't sound good," Kwest answered, shaking his head. "And she's home alone for the weekend, too."

"What? Where's Stuart?" Tommy asked, surprised.

"Sadie said he went on some fishing trip up north with his buddies," Kwest shrugged.

"Crap."

"She's probably hung over. Or worse…," Kwest trailed off, shooting Tommy a look of concern.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of. I need to go check on her," Tommy pushed himself out of the chair. "You seen Patsy today?"

"No," Kwest replied with a sarcastic laugh. "It's before noon," he said, pointing at his watch.

"Right. Liam's gonna kill me if he finds out we wasted studio time," groaned Tommy, putting his jacket on.

"I'll cover for you. He's leaving at noon anyway."

"Thanks, man. I gotta go," Tommy said, heading for the door.

"Good luck," Kwest offered as he watched Tommy quickly walk out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do we _have_ to use the banjo?" Speid whined.

"Only if you want Liam to take this recording seriously," Jamie replied. "It needs to sound legit."

Jamie and SME were in Nana's attic doing what any other teenage group of music-obsessed boys would be doing on a Saturday morning…recording.

Jamie had convinced SME to record an audition tape for a new G-Major client. He promised them it wouldn't interfere with their work with Jude- this new artist just needed a backup band to record a few songs on their new album.

"You need to convince Liam that you can play other genres besides rock."

"I'm still not convinced country music is exactly our thing," Kyle said, shooting Jamie a skeptical look.

"It's not. But if you can do it, and make some good money while at it, why not? It's not a big project."

"You just want that green!" Wally laughed. "I can see the dollar signs in your eyes!"

"Hey now, I'll just be getting a small cut. Don't you want some extra dough?" questioned Jamie.

"Yes, we do!" Spied interjected, glaring at the other two. "This ain't my first rodeo partner," Spied said in his best southern accent. "Yee haw, let's jam!"


	7. Chapter 7

As Tommy turned onto Jude's street, he tried to ignore the subtle butterflies in his stomach. _Maybe Jude isn't okay. Maybe she didn't even make it home last night._

He parked his black Mustang on the side street and swung open the door. It was a cool fall morning. He got out of his car, sunglasses covering his eyes, and looked at Jude's house, then up and down the street. He sighed as he took long strides to the front door. The leaves crunched underneath his expensive shoes. He quickly climbed the front steps, and as he did, he noticed the front door cracked open.

Rapping his knuckles against the door, he called, "Jude?" No answer. He opened the door further and called again. As he stepped inside, he noticed Jude's cell phone on the floor.

He heart began to beat a little faster. Whipping his sunglasses off, he yelled for her again. "Jude? Jude? You home?"

It was silent in the house. He climbed the steps upstairs and glanced into the rooms as he walked through the hall. No sign of anyone.

"JUDE?" He shouted, descending the stairs. As he turned the corner to the kitchen, he glanced in the bathroom. "Jude!" he exclaimed, surprised.

Jude was lying in a heap on the floor, looking completely disheveled. She was wearing the same jeans, boots and leather jacket he saw her in last night. His heart skipped a beat as he rushed to her and knelt down.

He shook her shoulder, "Jude? Jude!"

A moan escaped from her, and a sign of relief from him.

She rolled her head towards him and attempted to open her eyes.

"Mmmmmm," she groaned again.

"Jude, can you hear me?" Tommy asked, still a bit panicked, but relieved to hear her groans.

"Shhhh…."

"Jude, are you okay?" Tommy raised his voice, hoping to get something out of her.

"Yeah, stop yelling," she croaked.

"What the hell Jude? What did you do?"

"Please…stop…," her voice cracked before sitting up and twisting towards the toilet.

_Oh, please don't vomit, _Tommy prayed.

_Yep, here it comes_. Tommy grabbed her hair and put a hand on her back while she dry heaved into the stool.

He closed eyes and tried to keep his cool.

When she was finished, she slammed the lid and flopped back, resting her back on the tub, laying her cheek on the side of the cool porcelain.

"Jude, how much did you drink last night?" Tommy asked standing up and sitting back down on the edge of the tub.

"I don't knooow…."

"Jude, you could have alcohol poisoning. How long have you been throwing up? You should go to the ER," he leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs, looking at her.

"NO!" Jude shouted. "No, no, nooo," she said, quieter. "No ER. I don't have alcohol poisoning."

" Well, how much did you drink?" Tommy asked again, a twinge of impatience creeping into his voice.

"I don't _know_…five, six? No more than seven."

"What time did you get home?"

"I dunno, 5:30?"

"Jude!"

"Shhhh, please…," she cried.

"Jude," he said, lowering his voice. "Did you do anything besides drink last night?"

"Noooo…"

"What did you drink?"

"Ohhhh...vodka, tequila..."

"Jude!"

"Mmmmm, my head," whined Jude. "I feel like I'm dying…."

"You need to -"

"No!" Jude interjected. "I think I'm done throwing up…I just need to sleep….ohhh, my head. Heeellppp…," Jude sounded as awful as she looked. She continued to make sobbing sounds, squeezing her eyes shut, folding a hand around her forehead.

"Okay," Tommy sighed, getting to his feet. He walked to the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards in search of a bottle of aspirin. _Is she even old enough to take one? _He returned with a glass of water and a pill. "Drink," he demanded, handing it to Jude.

"I can't…mmmmm…"

"You have to. Drink," he said firmly.

Jude took the glass of water feebly, and took a sip with the aspirin, before setting it down.

"C'mon, let's get you off the floor," said Tommy softly, looking down at her with 'her look'.

He grabbed her arm and lifted her to her feet. She was unstable and swayed from side to side.

"Let's just get you to the couch," Tommy said, supporting her weight and leading her out of the bathroom.

"Wait, I need to brush my teeth," Jude mumbled, turning towards the sink and hastily opening the medicine cabinet.

A wave of dizziness came over her, her head throbbing, and she grabbed the sink for support.

"Hey, hey, you okay?" Tommy asked, tightening his arm around her waist.

"Everything's spinning," Jude whispered, attempting again to reach for her toothbrush.

"Which one?"

"Blue," Jude answered as Tommy grabbed her toothbrush, squeezed some toothpaste on it, and handed it to her.

After a weak attempt at brushing her teeth, she tossed the toothbrush aside and moved back towards the floor. "I just need to lay back down…"

"Nope, nope, c'mon, not on the floor," Tommy said, pulling her back to her feet, Jude making faint noises of protest. "We just going to the couch, c'mon, I've got you."

Jude continued to groan as her head limply rolled on his shoulder. She let her body melt into his strong arms as he coaxed her towards the living room. "Almost there."

"I need to get this freaking jacket off," she said, agitated, shaking her arms in an attempt to get it off.

"Okay, hold on," he gently said, as he guided her to sit on the couch. He grabbed one sleeve and pulled it off of her arm, and then the other. He did the same with her boots.

Then he brought her a glass of water. "Jude, you have to drink this. Please?"

She accepted the glass and took a couple sips.

"Another sip. Try to finish it. It'll make you feel better."

Jude forced herself to finish the water and handed the glass back to him.

"Good girl."

She slowly lied down on the couch and tried to keep the thoughts of nausea out of her head.

Tommy pulled a throw down from the back of the couch and covered it over her.

"Please, don't leave," Jude murmured, grabbing his hand.

"I won't. I'm here," he reassured her.

Her hand was cold and small wrapped around his.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I'm glad you're here." Most people didn't see this side of Tommy. He was comforting, gentle.

He sat on the floor in front of the couch, back leaned against it, her hand still grasping his.

Tilting his head back, sighing, he thought, _this girl will be the death of me._

Jude's breathing slowed and her grip fell from his hand. He could faintly feel her soft breath on the back of his neck. Looking over his shoulder at her, he watched her for a moment, or a few. The rise and fall of her chest, lips slightly parted.

Snapping himself of his moment of adoration, he turned his head back around. _Now what?_

Eyeing the remote, he switched on the television, and muted it, looking for something he could watch in silence. Basketball will do.


	8. Chapter 8

"That sounded great! Do it again," Jamie instructed the guys as they finished playing their song.

"If it sounded great, why do we have to do it again?" argued Wally.

"Yeah, we've got it down, dude," Spied agreed.

"It sounded great, not perfect," Jamie snapped towards him. "What's the hurry, you have to go carry Karma's shopping bags or something?" Jamie teased with a sarcastic smile.

"Hey now!" Spied defended, "she can't find just anyone with guns big enough to carry all that weight," he said, flexing his non-existent muscles.

"What guns?!" Kyle laughed.

"Come here and I'll show you!" shouted Spied, running towards Kyle, attempting to put him in a headlock.

The guys proceeded to chase each other around the attic while Jamie sighed and looked out the window.

"What's wrong, bro?" Wally asked, walking over. "Jude problems?"

Jamie scoffed, "I wish."

"You still haven't talked to her?" Spied asked, pinned on the ground by Kyle.

"Not really," Jamie sighed.

"Well, you _were_ the one who started this whole 'not speaking' thing," Spied reminded him. "Remember?"

"Yeah, well, I had a good reason to," Jamie said, defensively.

"But you miss her, right?" asked Wally.

"That's a stupid question!" Kyle shouted, struggling to wrestle Spied back to the ground. "How much more obvious can it be? Of course he misses her! Just go over there!"

"Yeah dude, just go talk to her," Spied agreed.

"Yeah, you could! Go over to her house!" Wally encouraged him, pointing out the window towards Jude's house.

"NO," Jamie shot a dirty look at the three of them.

"Jame," Spied said firmly, standing up and walking towards him. "Go over there and talk to your best friend," he said, putting his hands on his shoulders and shaking him. "Stop moping around and just do it! Take your chance!"

"Do it, do it!" Kyle and Wally chanted.

"Ahhh, I don't know…" Jamie trailed off.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Kyle asked.

"Don't keep waiting, now's your chance!" Spied tried to hype him up.

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" the guys chanted. After about five minutes of bickering, Jamie gave in at last.

"Okay. Okay! I'm gonna do it. I'm just gonna go talk to her. Say hi…or…something," Jamie finally agreed, nodding his head and shaking the nerves out of his arms.

"Yes! You can do it, dude!" Spied cheered.

The guys whooped and patted Jamie on the back as he headed for the door. "I'm gonna do it! Wish me luck!"

As Jamie walked downstairs and towards the door, he stopped and looked in front of the mirror in the hallway. He smoothed his hair, took a deep breath and exhaled. _I can do it._

He opened the front door and walked down the steps. He was determined. He walked quickly, with newfound confidence. As he climbed Jude's steps, he glanced towards the front window.

Doing a double take, Jamie's smile quickly faded. He felt like the air had been deflated from his lungs. He peered inside the window, wondering if he was seeing things. There she was. Jude. Laying on the couch. With _TOMMY _sitting on the floor in front of her.

His face suddenly became hot, and he turned around and jumped down the stoop in one fluid motion. Stomach in knots, he quickly fled back to his house.

Slamming the door behind him, he stood there in shock. _What was _Tommy Quincy_ doing there with Jude on a Saturday morning? Stupid question, you know exactly what he's doing._

Jamie seethed for a minute, before stomping back up the stairs to the attic.

"Dude!" Spied shouted as Jamie entered. "Why'd you chicken out?"

"Jame! What are you doing?" Wally and Kyle clamored.

"Jude was in the living room, laying on the couch, with QUINCY!" Jamie yelled.

Suddenly, the rowdy group of boys fell silent.

"What?" Spied finally managed.

"Yeah," Jamie fumed. "She was laying on the couch and _Tom freakin' Quincy_ was sitting on her freaking living room floor beside her."

"Dude, I'm sorry," Wally said softly, patting Jamie on the back.


	9. Chapter 9

Jude was out like a light, and was barely awake even when Tommy woke her periodically to make her drink water.

He sat across the room from her, in an armchair, watching TV. He caught he eyes drifting to Jude more than they were the TV.

The whole afternoon passed quietly, until Tommy's stomach began to growl and he couldn't take another second of basketball. He looked at the time. 6 o'clock.

He scavenged the kitchen and found nothing much more than cereal and boxed macaroni and cheese. He made a face in disgust. _Really?_ He was starving. Refusing to give into boxed food, he decided to make a run to the grocery store.

The store wasn't too much of a spectacle…to start out with. Only three girls approached him for autographs, to which he coolly obliged. He used to enjoy women mobbing him a lot more when he was younger. Now, he mostly just found it annoying.

Finally managing to finishing his shopping, he made his way to a check out line when an all too familiar voice called out his name from behind. "Tom!"

_Shit. Just my luck. Today of all days._

Tommy knew who it was the second that British accent hit his ears. Cringing, then composing himself, he reluctantly turned around.

"Liam! Hey," Tommy replied, mustering up the best fake smile he could.

"How'd things go back at the studio today? You made some good progress, I hope."

Thankfully, Tommy was a great liar.

"Oh yeah, we just finished up. Jude sounded fantastic today. Really got a lot done," he lied flawlessly.

"You think that album will be done by deadline?" Liam eyed him. It was no secret that Tommy and Liam weren't the best of friends, and whenever they conversed, the tension could be cut with a knife.

"Absolutely," Tommy replied with a perfect face of confidence.

"That's what I like to hear," Liam smiled, with narrowed eyes. "See you in the morning."

As Liam walked away, Tommy breathed a sigh of relief.


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy pulled into the Harrison's driveway, returning with a large bag of 'quality'food; all of the ingredients to make spaghetti with homemade sauce. _Pasta's great hangover food._

It had been a while since Tommy had cooked for anyone. Longer than a while. He didn't even want to think about how long exactly.

The evening continued to slip by until Jude awoke to the aroma of garlic and the quiet clanging of pots. She was disoriented. _Where am I? _She laid on the couch, her body heavy. _I'm in the rehearsal space?_ She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and raised her head up. Still confused, she laid there for a while trying to wake up.

_Oh no. _She started to remember last night as she closed her eyes. Visions of her and Patsy played through her head. _That explains why I feel so horrid._

Suddenly, her eyes shot open, as the color drained from her face. _No, no, no. _She looked around the living room as she remembered the morning's events. Was she dreaming about Tommy, or had he really been here while she puked her guts out?

Struggling to decipher dream from reality, she sat up on the couch. He head began to clear a bit more as she remembered Tommy helping her to the couch and giving her aspirin. _Oh gosh._

She sat up on the couch, in the dim glow of the living room. It was dusk outside…maybe 7:30 or 8:00. Light streamed out of the kitchen, and she could hear the soft stir of Sadie cooking. _Wait. Sadie isn't home, is she?_

Sitting on the couch, still fighting the grogginess of her head, she realized she was thirsty. More than thirsty…totally parched.

Finally, heaving herself off the couch, pausing for a moment while the dizziness subsided, she drug her feet towards the kitchen.

"Hey! Look who's up," the voice startled her as she approached the doorway. Walking into the kitchen, she groaned, and put her face in her hands. Tommy was standing in front of the stove with an odd look on his face…something like a mix of amusement with maybe a subtle hint of sympathy and concern. A mortified "oh no" escaped Jude's lips.

"Well, nice to see you too," Tommy sarcastically replied.

"So I wasn't dreaming?" Jude asked, muffled by her face still buried in her hands as she leaned against the doorway.

"About getting totally hammered and me playing _'nursemaid'_ for you all day? Nope," he smirked. "You weren't dreaming about passing out in the front yard, surrounded by paparazzi, either."

"WHAT?!" Jude screeched, hands falling from her face, jaw hanging open.

"I'm kidding!" Tommy laughed. "About that part. You should've seen your face," he continued to snicker while she closed her mouth and glared at him.

"Not funny," she folded her arms.

Tommy set down the knife he was using and walked over to her, "How you feeling?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Better," Jude replied, lifting a hand to her forehead. "Thirsty."

She walked towards the sink. "What are you doing?"

"Ahhhh, fixing dinner," Tommy answered. "You need to eat. You hungry?"

"Wow, yeah, actually I am. It smells good," she said, sipping her glass of water, turning to face him. "What is it?"

"Spaghetti," Tommy replied. "Great for a hangover."

She read the questioning look on his face. "I can't believe I got that wasted. How long have you been here?"

"Since about eleven," Tommy shrugged. "You didn't show up to the studio, and when _Kwest_ told me your dad was out of town, I figured I'd better check on you. Do you remember anything?"

"Uhhh, I think. I remember feeling awful, laying on the floor…" Jude answered sheepishly.

"You looked awful, too," Tommy smiled slightly. Then his smile fell. "Jude, that was really stupid. Do you know what could've happened to you? You know better!"

"I know, I know," Jude said, putting her hands up in surrender. "It was totally stupid. I wasn't thinking. I know," she admitted.

Tommy sighed, making eye contact with her. They had this connection…this thing they could do…like communicate without actually speaking.

Tommy broke the eye contact, changing the subject. He gestured towards Stuart's stereo cabinet on the other side of the doorway. "I was looking at your dad's record collection. Looks like it's grown even more since the last time I saw it," he said, stepping over to it and peering inside.

"Yeah," Jude answered, refilling her glass and walking over beside him. "He found this Stevie Ray Vaughan original master album a few weeks ago," she said, pointing to a black record. "And BB King Live At The Regal. Oh, and check out this Van Morrison!"

"Wow. Impressive," Tommy said, nodding his head. "Where'd he find those?"

"On the internet," Jude replied, eyes fixed on the cabinet. "You can play one, if you want."

"Mmm, I will."

They glanced at each other again.

Jude cleared her throat. "When will your food be ready?" she asked, breaking the gaze, and looking towards the kitchen.

"Um, anytime. Just gotta pop the bread in the oven."

"Ugh, that sounds sooo good," Jude smiled. "I'm just gonna go upstairs and, uh, take a quick shower, get out of these clothes" she mumbled gesturing towards the stairs.

"Yeah, take your time," Tommy smiled softly.

"Okay," Jude smiled back, turning towards the stairs. _Wipe that doofy smile off your face, Harrison, _she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well boys, I think we finally nailed it!" Jamie said enthusiastically.

Kyle, Wally and Spied were pleased to see Jamie feeling better. After Nana left for bingo, Spied, against Jamie's protests, raided Nana's cupboards for something to drink. All he found was a gallon jug of old wine, but it did just as well. The four of them worked on finishing it all afternoon. It was gross, but the buzz was worth it. They were finally having fun.

"So does this mean we can officially start wearing cowboys hats?" Kyle asked.

"I think you've earned it!" Jamie exclaimed.

"So Jame," Wally approached him. "I saw Quincy drive off." He nodded towards the window. "Maybe you just saw wrong earlier."

"Yeah dude, maybe they were just working on music or something," Spied offered.

"I know what I saw," Jamie said bitterly.

"Well, how good of a look did you _actually_ get?" asked Spied.

"A _good_ look. Good enough. I think…"

"Yeah, did you actually plaster your face to the window?" Kyle joined in.

"No!" Jamie said, offended.

"Well…." Kyle started. "The how do you know?"

"Right!" Spied agreed. "You just _think_ you saw something. You didn't see it _fo sho._"

"This is true!" Wally sided with Spied.

"Yep!" nodded Kyle.

Jamie was a little buzzed, visions of his visit to Jude's house starting to blur. He talked himself into doubt.

"Maybe…" Jamie started. "You think?"

"Totally!" Spied shouted.

Once again, Jamie let his friends hype him up. Hype him up into doing something against his better judgment. Spied, Kyle and Wally had good intentions. They were just dumb. And even more so after a bit of alcohol in their systems.

"Just give it one last shot!" Kyle cheered.

There was no such thing as one _last_ shot when it came to Jamie with Jude.

"One last shot!" Jamie repeated, walking out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

The street was dark- their only streetlight burned out. Jamie kicked the freshly fallen leaves as he cut through his yard to Jude's. _Maybe I just saw wrong. Maybe it was nothing._

Just as earlier in the day, he climbed the steps to Jude's house. He glanced into the front window. It looked quiet- just a small light on in the living room. He drew in a large breath and exhaled, raising his hand to the front door and knocking three times.

He waited anxiously and knocked again. He stood a bit taller as he heard the doorknob click. The door swung open, and there he stood.

_Oh gosh. Not again._

"Jamie," Tommy greeted him, surprised.

Jamie struggled to find his voice, his heart sinking. "Uhhh, I was just looking for Jude," he mustered up, stepping backwards down a step. "Is she home?"

"Yeah, come on in," Tommy replied, stepping aside and gesturing inside. Jamie could hear jazz music playing quietly in the living room. "She should be down soon."

Not thinking, no plan in mind, Jamie stepped though the door. "She's upstairs?" he asked, irritated.

Tommy nodded his head, "Yeah, she should be back down anytime."

Jamie turned for the stairs. "I'm just gonna go talk to her," he said, shooting Tommy a glare and moving up the steps.

"Uhhh, I think she's in the shower," Tommy blurted out, grimacing, before Jamie could barge any further upstairs.

Tommy cringed. He knew how that sounded. Jude would have to explain to Jamie later.

Jamie froze dead in his tracks, jaw hanging slightly.

"If you wanna wait, I'm sure she'd like to see you," Tommy offered carefully.

Jamie felt like he'd just been punched in the stomach. Suddenly, his liquid courage was gone, and he started to realize that coming here was a major mistake.

Willing his legs to move him back down the stairs, he turned around and towards the door.

"Uhhh, no, that's okay," Jamie said, flustered. He struggled to come up with an excuse. "I was just gonna ask her about this…um….school project. But, um, yeah, I'll just ask Kyle," he said quickly, gesturing to his house and briskly walking out the door before Tommy could respond.

Jamie stormed angrily back to his house. As he passed the Harrison driveway, he saw Tommy's black Mustang parked in the shadows, and cursed himself for not seeing it earlier. He stopped and gave the back door a swift kick, only doing damage to his own toe. _Ouch!_

Jamie was angry. Angry at himself for going over there, for believing that he and Jude could ever be more than friends. Angry that he couldn't just be satisfied with their friendship, that his heart always got in the way. That he could never be enough for her to fall in love with.

He was angry at Spied, Kyle and Wally for encouraging him to go over there. For being so stupid and immature.

At Jude, for not being able to see them as more than friends…for only having eyes for one man, one man that she's only known for two years…one man that's seven years her senior. One man that's famous and richer, more talented and better looking than him…one man that is _Tommy freaking Quincy._

And he was angry at Quincy for being so damn charming and handsome and smooth. For stealing Jude right out from under him while he was supposed to be doing nothing but mentoring her. For falling for a freaking fifteen year old, but not being a sick enough guy to pursue it- there were times he wished Tommy would just slip up, make one small wrong move…nothing so much as to hurt Jude, but enough to make Darius fire his ass, to forever separate the two of them. He was angry at Tommy for waiting so sickeningly patiently for her, yet also managing to break her heart at the same time. Angry that himself and Jude have never looked at each other the way she and Quincy did.

Storming back into the house, trying to compose himself, he was greeted by the guys.

"I take it things didn't go so well?" Spied asked cautiously.

"Nope," Jamie answered shortly.

"Now what?" Wally asked.

"Well, Tommy answered the door and told me that Jude was in the shower," he said with a sarcastic smile, a look of insanity flashing across his face.

"WHAT?!" the guys yelled simultaneously. They began to clamor and shout over each other in disbelief.

The moment of chaos was interrupted with a scream from Spied, "STOOOOP!"

They all stopped talking over one another and looked at him.

"Which window is her bathroom?" he asked, with a mischievous smile, running to the window, Kyle and Wally following and shoving each other around for a view.


	13. Chapter 13

Jude stood in her bedroom, wearing a bathrobe, wondering what the hell to put on. She looked better than she did before she showered. She just about died when she looked in the mirror after going upstairs- hair a total rat's nest, wrinkled shirt, makeup rubbed all over her face.

Now, she couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach. _Little Tommy Q is downstairs, in your house, cooking dinner for you. _Her internal monologue was getting the best of her as she looked in the mirror._ How is this my life? _She rolled her eyes at herself._ Get it together, Jude. It's just Tommy._

Looking in her closet, she decided that putting on jeans and a leather jacket would be stupid at this point. Considering the events of the day,she figured a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt was appropriate. Exhaling and looking in the mirror once more, she went downstairs.

"Louis Armstrong?" asked Jude, raising her eyebrows, referring to the music playing softly.

Tommy turned around from the kitchen counter to face Jude standing in the doorway, his breath catching for a brief moment. He'd never seen her look like that before- sweatpants and a t-shirt, no makeup, fresh faced…damp hair pulled up into a messy bun. She looked beautiful.

"Uhhh, thought it'd be easy on your head."

"Oh, yeah, thanks."

"How's it feeling?"

"Much better," Jude replied, walking into the kitchen.

He caught a whiff of her jasmine shampoo. "I listened to that Stevie Ray Vaughan album while you were upstairs. It's incredible. I'd like to have that one," Tommy said, eyes still on Jude.

"Yeah, it's pretty rad, isn't it?" she agreed, scratching her head, looking down at the floor, then back up. "So, can we eat yet?"

Breaking his gaze, Tommy glanced back to the stove. "We can," he said, opening the cupboard to grab two plates.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"I still have a few secrets up my sleeve," winked Tommy.

"No doubt," Jude scoffed under her breath. "Wow, this looks great."

Tommy dished them each up a plate of spaghetti, garlic bread and salad.

"My grandmother's sauce recipe," Tommy said, as they sat down at the table.

After the first few bites of the food, and multiple compliments from Jude, Tommy changed the subject.

"So, you gonna tell me what you guys did last night?" Tommy asked, looking at her expectantly.

Jude groaned. "Stupid," she muttered. "Patsy took me to this underground club downtown…Zombie?"

Tommy coughed on his food. "You went to _Zombie?!_"

"So you've heard of it…"

"Uhhhh, yeah, it's not a good place, Jude."

"I see that now," Jude scoffed. "It wasn't actually that bad last night. We just drank. Nobody got in trouble."

Tommy leaned forward and looked at her inquisitively, as if to say, _go on._

"Yeah, we were there until like, 5, I think. Then we took a cab home. And I guess…I uh…passed out," she mumbled the last part in embarrassment.

"_Jude_…"

"I know! I know," she said, dreading the lecture that was bound to ensue. _As if I haven't already suffered enough._

"Promise me you'll never do that again," answered Tommy, looking at her somberly.

"I won't," Jude agreed, looking down at her plate.

"Promise?" Tommy extended his pinky.

Jude looked up. "Promise," she agreed, wrapping her finger around his and giving a squeeze.

Their calloused fingers slowly untangled.

"Do you remember everything? How would you have even known if something bad happened?" he asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Nothing happened. I remember," she assured him, meeting his gaze, both of them growing quiet.

"I suppose I'm going to be in deep shit with Liam," she broke the silence.

"I covered for you," Tommy answered.

Jude let out a sigh of relief. "I owe you one."

"Don't you always?" Tommy smirked, then his smile faded. "Oh, I forgot to tell you…Jamie stopped by when you were upstairs."

"Oh," Jude looked across the table at him. "What'd he want?"

"Uhhhh…" Tommy let out a nervous chuckle, looking down at his plate, playing with his fork. "He didn't say, he was just looking for you. I told him to come in a wait, but he was pretty insistent on going upstairs…"

"Hmmm."

"He started for upstairs, and I kind of told him that you might've been in the shower," Tommy finished, grimacing.

"Oh, great!" Jude exclaimed with a scowl.

"Sorry, but it was either that or he found out for himself," winced Tommy.

"Yeah, it's okay…it's just…context," Jude sighed. "I'll have to explain, or that one's gonna be all over G-Major tomorrow," Jude rolled her eyes.

"Better not," Tommy replied, eyes widening.

"I'll talk to him."

As they finished their dinner, Tommy couldn't help but wish he could do this forever. Take care of Jude, cook for her, spend quiet nights at home together…he longed to spend the rest of his life with her. He'd never felt that way about anyone before. He totally and completely adored Jude. It wasn't lust, like all the other girls before her…it was love. He loved her heart, her soul, her mind. Everything about her.

They cleared their dishes from the table and took them into the kitchen.

"Just leave the dishes," Jude said. "I'll do them tomorrow."

"Nope, I've got it," Tommy replied, filling the sink with water.

"No, c'mon Tommy, I'll do them," Jude argued, playfully trying to push him out of the way.

"Nuh uh," Tommy pushed back.

"Tommy!"

"Just sit! I've got it. You're not doing dishes tonight," he smiled. "Fill me in on the latest high school gossip."

"Aww, you don't wanna hear about that," Jude said dismissively, with a wave of her hand.

"Sure I do."

"Fine," Jude reluctantly hopped up onto the counter next to him, gabbing about the latest scandal at school. One too many times she caught herself starting a little too intently at his face. She couldn't help it- he was beautiful.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well, I'd better get going," Tommy said after the kitchen was clean.

"Yeah, I've kinda wasted most of your day. Sorry," Jude said, walking him to the door.

"No apology necessary," Tommy assured her, as they both stepped outside onto the front stoop.

It was a beautiful, cool fall night. All was quiet except for crickets chirping and leaves rustling in the breeze.

"Well, thanks for staying with me…and cooking…that was nice of you. I'm really glad you were here," Jude smiled up at him from under her lashes.

"You know you can call me anytime you're in trouble. I mean it. For anything," Tommy looked down at her. "Even when you're drunk…which I know you won't do ever again, because you _pinkly promised_," he said, cracking a smile.

"Yeah, well, that goes both ways," Jude smiled back, playfully bumping her shoulder against his. "I'm lucky you stopped by today."

"Yep," Tommy sighed, cockily, "You don't know how good you've got it," he said with a cheeky smile. "Back in my day, if my producer or band mates found me passed out, they'd take a Sharpie to my face or shave my eyebrows," he shuddered.

Jude let out a throaty laugh. "Seriously?"

"Unfortunately," Tommy snickered. "So, we've got the studio booked for 10 tomorrow morning."

"I'll be there. Scouts honor," Jude halfheartedly saluted him.

"I'll have breakfast waiting."

"And vanilla lattes?" Jude perked up.

"Hey, it wouldn't be a Sunday at the studio without vanilla lattes," Tommy smiled. "Besides, I'm not letting you eat any more cereal tomorrow, Harrison. That's literally the only thing in your cupboards," he laughed.

"I can't cook!" Jude laughed. "There's nothing wrong with cereal!"

"Ah, yeah, there is!"

"Well, maybe you should just cook for me more often, then."

"Maybe I should _teach_ you how to cook."

"You might be in over your head with that one."

"Yeah, well, that's what I thought when I first found out I'd be producing you," Tommy said, as their laughter faded. "But look how well that turned out."

Standing in the shadows, they gave each other one last longing look. If looks could talk, this one would say, "I love you"_._

"Goodnight," Jude breathed, her voice hitching, only coming out as a soft whisper.

"Night, Jude," Tommy whispered, reaching out and touching her, his fingertips softly brushing, then lingering, on her forearm, before turning away.


End file.
